Mr. Krabs Murder Mystery (74.104.188.32)
In a YouTube video called "Mr.Krabs Unquenchable Blood Lust" Mr.Krabs became insane and went on a killing spree. It is up to SpongeBob to survive! What Happened? It started off just like any normal night. SpongeBob and Patrick find a tent in the middle of nowhere. Then Mr.Krabs appeared with a chainsaw ready to murder them. Then it cut to 3 days earlier when Mr.Krabs was normal. Then Mr.Krabs saw a news bulletin that described a Health Inspector trying to obtain free food. To Mr.Krabs free is hell! Mr.Krabs then went completely insane. When The Health Inspector came, Mr.Krabs forced SpongeBob to help him put cyanide into a Krabby Patty to kill the Inspector. SpongeBob is then forced to feed the dangerous patty to the target. He does so and The Health Inspector starts dying from the cyanide and then dies. Mr.Krabs then goes and buries his victim with SpongeBob (much to his dismay). The Police then come and start making jokes about Krabs's restaurant. He then kills the officers by shooting them with a shotgun and burning them with a flamethrower then laughs manically with SpongeBob freaking out. Mr.Krabs then has a dream that shows the people he murdered so far and tells him to kill more people. Mr.Krabs then loses his mind in his restaurant making Squidward believe he is completely insane!! Squidward then has SpongeBob call 911 and then SpongeBob and Squidward tie up Krabs. Krabs makes threats to cut off their rear ends. Then two police officers come out of nowhere and beat up Krabs with sticks and then arrested him. Mr.Krabs then in jail wants to seek revenge on SpongeBob and Squidward for getting him arrested. Then go bonkers in his cell. Meanwhile, Squidward is thinking to himself about Mr.Krabs's jailing. But then he has a nightmare of Krabs murdering SpongeBob with a blowtorch. Meanwhile, Mr.Krabs is dancing like a crazed lunatic in his jail cell and then kills two guards by tearing their faces off! Then Mr.Krabs is seen beating his cell mate to death and then makes the floor explode so he can escape through an escape tunnel. Unfortunately, Mr.Krabs's plan works and then seeks his revenge on SpongeBob and Squidward. Meanwhile, Squidward is concerned that Mr.Krabs is after him and he takes safety precautions by locking his door with all the kinds of locks he could find. He then thinks he is safe... or is he? Squidward then starts up his bath and for one minute scrubs his body while listening to public music. Then all of a sudden someone is breaking in by destroying his wall with an axe... IT WAS MR.KRABS GETTING HIS REVENGE!!! Mr.Krabs then gets into the bathroom and kills Squidward by swinging an axe into his head! OUCH!! The day after Squidward got murdered. A newsman alerts SpongeBob and Patrick with a newspaper that an axe murderer kills Squidward with an axe and is still on the loose. SpongeBob and Patrick scream and run away from town to get away from Krabs's killing spree. They run miles through the desert and then notice a tent that was seen in the beginning of the story that is claimed to be Mr.Krabs's house! Then they find a paint bucket that is dripping blood instead of paint! SpongeBob opens it with a screwdriver and then blood goes all over the walls! SpongeBob then figures out Mr.Krabs's evil plot which is to kill everybody and keep their separate heads for his own evil purposes!! Then they find Squidward's corpse with a bloody note Mr.Krabs put that says "Gotta Have Moar!" Then Mr.Krabs is seen ready to kill SpongeBob and Patrick with a chainsaw. Luckily they escape just in time but then are chased through the landscape by a lunatic Mr.Krabs. Mr.Krabs then uses a rope to grab Patrick. It worked and then he killed Patrick by having a bomb explode on him. Now it's just up to SpongeBob to survive. SpongeBob makes it to his house and thinks he is safe... or is he? SpongeBob then gets an ominous call from a man heavily breathing. It was Mr.Krabs trying to scare SpongeBob on the phone. Mr.Krabs then uses siscsors to cut SpongeBob's power off to make the scene more scary. Patrick Star? shows up and barges in. SpongeBob said PATRICK? IS THAT YOU? But it turned out to be Mr.Krabs in a Patrick suit ready to kill SpongeBob. SpongeBob then screams and Mr.Krabs is ready to stab SpongeBob. SpongeBob tells him to back off! But Mr.Krabs tells him it's too late. Mr.Krabs then goes into stabbing position. Krabs's knife takes SpongeBob's pants off but it reveals a bomb. Mr.Krabs wants to know why SpongeBob has a bomb. SpongeBob tells Mr.Krabs... SOMETHING THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE A LONG TIME AGO!!! Mr.Krabs screams and then the bomb explodes killing both Mr.Krabs and SpongeBob! It then turns out to be a morbid story told by Patrick to entertain SpongeBob. SpongeBob says It didn't help at all! The murder mystery then finally ends. However, in a video known as "Youtube Poop: The SpongeBill Collection" Video, the events Mr. Krabs' Unquenchable Blood Lust was one of SpongeBob's memories when he was about to be shot in the head by a fish. It is debatable whether Patrick was just telling the story or it was a present event itself.